Puppets
by Will Counter
Summary: A look at characters. Read this if you've ever written anything.


**Lift the pen, kill another.**

**Feel the unbridled joy of knowing that you have ended another's life... That YOU, are ultimately, masters of their fates. You can cause them to do ANYTHING...**

**Like This.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hmm... Ah, yes, Tails. A personal favorite. So emotional... Let's exploit that... **

**Now... For our victim... Let's see... Ah, yes... Cream... The Rabbit, and supposedly some crapass love interest for our poor forced angtagonist.**

**The fate... Why, so many horrible, horrible choices! Perhaps emotional trauma, maybe a little bloodshed, even heavy bloodshed... Or the most final fate, DEATH! I'll let it happen as I write.**

**Our little yarn, our magical oneshot, begins... Now.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He ran faster. He couldn't tell you why he was running after her, but he was, and when he caught her, some seriously bad shit would most certainly be going down.**

**He was gaining, oh wonderous day, he would soon be upon her, tearing shredding, biting, who knows? **

_**Cream, desperate for fame? Appears so... **_

_**MESSENGER OF FEAR IN SIGHT  
DARK DECEPTION KILLS THE LIGHT  
**_

**What was this rhyming, this constant theme that illogically seemed to incite these bloodlusts in him?**

**He ran faster, practically leaping into each step.**

**_He'd only gotten a brief glimpse of the corpse. That was enough._**  
**_  
FEARLESS WRETCH  
INSANITY  
HE WATCHES  
LURKING BENEATH THE SEA  
GREAT OLD ONE  
FORBIDDEN SITE  
HE SEARCHES  
HUNTER OF THE SHADOWS IS RISING_**

**Madness? He was mad? And what was this about the sea?**

**He almost grabbed her ears. A bare miss, he decided to remove his gloves. They restricted his claws too much. **

_**She was standing there, smiling at him that familiar way, holding out a knife. She'd always been a little weird, but... Sonic...**_

_**  
CRAWLING CHAOS, UNDERGROUND  
CULT HAS SUMMONED, TWISTED SOUND**_

OUT FROM RUINS, ONCE POSSESSED  
FALLEN CITY, LIVING DEATH.

**What did these thoughts MEAN? The thoughts always went this way, the ones that drove him to kill... Rhymes, a little catchy, to be frank, and they'd only come up once or twice before.**

**He grabbed her ears, but at the speeds they were going, the enormous appendages ripped off, prompting the bloody Cream to run farther from him.**

_**He'd hit her and told her to get out, then he'd tried to strangle her... The bitch bit him, and...**_

**_FEARLESS WRETCH  
INSANITY  
HE WATCHES  
LURKING BENEATH THE SEA  
GREAT OLD ONE  
FORBIDDEN SITE  
HE SEARCHES  
HUNTER OF THE SHADOWS IS RISING_**

IMMORTAL  
IN MADNESS YOU DWELL

**There that one was again... What did these all mean? It made no sense! None!**

**She ran into his house. Dumb little whore. He stopped at the door and knocked, pretending to be apologetic, knowing very well that she'd see through it.**

_**  
NOT DEAD WHICH ETERNAL LIE  
STRANGER EONS DEATH MAY DIE**_

DRAIN YOU OF YOUR SANITY  
FACE THE THING THAT SHOULD NOT BE

**What should not be? Death may die? What? No... Wait. Cream... was the Death. She was about to die. The lyrics seemed to drain him of his sanity... What does the part about lie mean though? And the bit about the Thing That Should Not Be? Perhaps... That thing... was himself.**

**It was all clear now.**

**He smashed at the door, causing the flimsy wood to shatter. She was huddled in a corner. He stalked to her, picked her up, and stabbed at her throat. She was dead, but he stabbed her again. Again again again again. He flicked the blood from his claws, and took her necklace: A chain Sonic had bought her for Christmas; real steel, even the clasp. He moved a chair under the light in the kitchen. **

**He strung the chain up to the light.**

**He pulled his leg back, and kicked the chair from under himself.**

_**End of passion play,  
crumbling away,  
I'm your source of self-destruction.  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your death's construction.**_

**He strangled, choking, smiling, almost laughing at himself.**

_**Taste me you will see,  
more is all you need,  
You're dedicated to, how I'm killing you.**_

_**Come crawling faster,  
Obey your master,  
Your life burns faster,  
Obey your Master  
Master**_

**_Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings,  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams,  
Blinded by me you can't see a thing.  
Just call my name, because I'll hear you scream,_  
**

**"MASTER!"  
"MASTER!"**

**_Just call my name, because I'll hear you scream,_  
**

**"MASTER!"  
"MASTER!"**

_**Needlework the way, never you betray,  
Life of death becoming clearer,  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery.  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror,  
Taste me you will see, more is all you need,  
You're dedicated to,  
How I'm killing you**_

_**Come crawling faster,  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster,  
Obey your master!  
Master!  
**_

**_Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings,  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams,  
Blinded by me you can't see a thing.  
Just call my name, because I'll hear you scream,_  
**

**"MASTER!"  
"MASTER!"**

**_Just call my name, because I'll hear you scream,_  
**

**"MASTER!"  
"MASTER!"**

**Tails, dead, rose his head, his lifeless eyes glaring upwards into an author's face. He spoke, rhyming.**

**"Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master, promised only lies.  
Laughter, Laughter, all I ever hear or see is   
Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries."**

**The author spoke back.**

_**Hell is worth all that, natural habitat,  
just a rhyme without a reason,  
Neverending maze, Drift on numbered days,  
Now your life is out of season.**_

_**I will occupy,  
I will help you die,  
I will run you through,  
Now I rule you too.**_

**Tails fell, dead once more.**

_**Come crawling faster,  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster,  
Obey your master!  
Master!  
**_

**_Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings,  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams,  
Blinded by me you can't see a thing.  
Just call my name, because I'll hear you scream,_  
**

**"MASTER!"  
"MASTER!"**

**_Just call my name, because I'll hear you scream,_  
**

**"MASTER!"  
"MASTER!"**

**Master... That's what we all are when we write these things, right? Masters of time... Masters of fate... Masters of space, time, continuity, reality... They're the puppets, we're the masters, plugging away at our keys, killing them, morphing them, bending them to whatever they may become.**

**And there's no force in their universe that could stop us. Because we control those forces.**

**Later, puppeteers.**


End file.
